Apa Itu Menunggu?
by Megu-Arisa Natasura
Summary: Ini adalah definisi menunggu menurut chara yang ada di Naruto. Warning!: Newbie, Gaje, Abal2, Typo, Oneshot,(mungkin)Garing,gambar bukan buatan saya, NO FLAME please, maaf gak bisa buat summary


All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Menurutmu apa itu menunggu?

Warning!: Gaje, Abal2, Typo, Oneshot,(mungkin) Garing, NO FLAME please, tapi kalau saran boleh kok :D

**Apa Itu Menunggu?**

**Author : minna °\(^▿^)/° megu sama arisa mau nanya nih, menurut kalian apa itu menunggu?**

"Aku dulu! Aku dulu yang jawab," naruto sang tokoh utama dalam filmnya mengangkat sebelah tangan, "Menurutku menunggu itu menjengkelkan, apalagi menunggu kakashi-sensei hihihi."

"Hei naruto, aku ini gurumu tau, tolong hargai sedikit, huaaaa." kakashi pun pundung dipojokan.

Semuanya hanya menatap kakashi sweatdrop.

"Ehm sensei, kalau menurutmu apa itu menunggu?" Tanya sakura.

"Hemm menurutku menunggu itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan apalagi me-"

"Kalau sensei tau, kenapa sensei sering membuat kami menunggu?" potong naruto geram lengkap dengan tiga siku-siku yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

*BUKK

"Urusai naruto no baka! Kakashi sensei belum selesai bicara BAKA!" ucap sakura sambil menahan amarahnya.

"I- itaiii sakura-chan" jerit naruto, "Lanjutkan perkataanmu yang tadi sensei." ujar sakura.

Masih dengan perasaan sedikit kasihan pada naruto dan takut melihat sakura, kakashi pun melanjutkan "Eh ha-haii, Ehm a-ano menurutku menunggu itu membosankan, apalagi menunggu jiraiya-sensei menyelesaikan buku IchaIchaParadise yang baru. Hehehe..." Jawabnya sambil berwajah mesum *smirk*

Kemudian hening...

"KA...KA...SHI...SEN...SEI..." Semua yang disana bisa melihat ada bayangan gelap di belakang sakura, mereka hanya bisa diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kakashi hanya menatap sakura dengan wajah innocent.

Masih dengan wajah mesumnya kakashi menjawab "Umm ada apa sakura?"

Melihat senseinya masih tersenyum, bayangan gelap disekitar sakura bertambah,

"SHANAROOOOOO !"

Kakashi pun terlempar sejauh 100 meter. Semua yang ada disana tengah sweatdrop melihat keganasan sakura.

"Untung aku tidak terlempar jauh" kata naruto menghela napas. Semuanya hanya menggeleng.

"Yosh! jangan dipirkan yang tadi, ayo kita lanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya," jawab sakura sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa

'Menyeramkan' kata semua yang ada disana, tentunya hanya didalam hati. Karna mereka semua tidak ada yang ingin mencari gara-gara dengan sakura yang sedang mengamuk.

"Baiklah selanjutnya shikamaru-kun, menurutmu menunggu itu apa?"

Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur itu kembali terbangun, sambil menguap dia berkata "Menunggu itu sesuatu yang merepotkan hoaaaaam."

"Haah kau memang selalu begitu shika-kun." ucap temari memutar mata bosan. Tentu saja dia sudah hafal sifat kekasihnya ini.

**"Ne temari-chan bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya arisa *hihihi author ikut2 yaa***

"Ehm kalau aku sama dengan shika-kun saja, aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya," jawab temari cuek.

"Haaaah kau memang sangat suka dengan shika-kun ya temari-nee," ucap sang adik -kankurou,

"E-eh i-iie bukan begitu, itu hanya... hanyaa um... Ah sudalah jangan bahas tentang itu, kalau menurutmu apa itu menunggu gaa-chan hehehe" ucap temarii.

"Nee-chan sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" jawab gaar, "Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali juga itu panggilan sayangku padamu otouto, haaah sudalah jadi apa menurutmu gaa-chan"

"Menurutku menunggu itu membuat sesuatu disini seperti kehabisan udara." Ucapnya sambil memegang dada sebelah kiri.

"Huaaa otouto ku sudah besar sekarang senangnyaa," ucap kankuro. "Diam nii-san" ucap gaara mendeathglare nii-sannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"A-aye gaara, hey apa tidak ada yang mau bertanya kepadaku ?"

"TIDAK" ucap semuanya serempak, lalu kankuro pun pundung dipojokan menemani kakashi.

**"Oke skip, kita lanjutkan dengan... Hemmm siapa yaa?" Megu pun memandang sekeliling.**

Dari kejauhan terlihat sesuatu yang bersinar.

"Guy-sensei kamu saja lah" ucap megu-chan *author jugak mau exist sekali-sekali*

"Menunggu itu bukan termasuk semangat jiwa muda, jadi ayo SEMANGAAAAAT!" *cliing* guy-sensei tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku setuju dengan gay-sensei °\(^▿^)/°" ternyata murid kesayangannya juga ikut-ikutan. Hadeh guru dan murid sama saja.

"Bagaimana dengan ada tsunade-sama?"

Semua mata pun terarah kepada sang godaime hokage tersebut,

"Menunggu itu menyedihkan, apalagi menunggu seseorang dari masa lalu yang tak akan pernah dapat kembali lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Sudalah sensei, jangan bersedih terus," ujar sang murid yang tidak lain adalah sakura. "Ya sakura, kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sakura pun mengangkat alisnya heran "Apanya yang bagaimana sensei?"

"Grr arti dari menunggu itu sakuraa!"

Sakura pun mengangguk "Oh menurutku menunggu itu mengingatkanku pada masalalu, apalagi menunggu seseorang yang dulu belum membalas perasaanku," ucap sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil melirik sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

"Hei cobalah sekali ini saja jangan menjawab hn sasuke-kun."

"Hn, menunggu membuatku harus melepas topeng stoic uciha milikku," jawab sasuke dengan wajah bersemu "cih, kalau kau bagaimana dobe?" ***author: wah sasuke-kun malu ya...***

"Aku kan tadi yang pertama teme" jawab naruto kesal. "Bukan itu baka, jawaban mu yang sebenarnya!"

Naruto pun mulai berpikir keras "Hm menurutku menunggu itu menyebalkan, apalagi menunggu hari yang tepat untuk melamar hinata. Aarrgh itu membuatku frustasi."

Semua yang ada disana sweatdroop melihat naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri -minus sasuke, gaara, shino, neji, dan tentunya hinata yang sedang memerah.

"Ne bagaimana denganmu hinata-chan?"

"A-ano menurutku menunggu itu seperti tes menguji kesabaran seseorang, naruto-kun," "Maksudmu bagaimana hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidakpahamannya.

"Y-ya begitulah, misalnya saja m-menunggu kamu me-menjadi m-mi-milikku naruto-kun " ujar hinata dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat.

"O-oh b-begitu ya hehehe" sial kenapa bicaraku jadi gugup begini, ucap naruto didalam hati dengan wajah yang memerah, semua orang pun terkikik melihat naruto yang merona,

"Diam kalian! " Bentak naruto malu ,"Bagaimana denganmu sanin mesum?" Ucap naruto.

"Hei! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu naruto" ucapnya jengkel "Gezz jawab sajalah sensei"

"Menurutku menunggu itu sangat tidak enak, itu saja." jawab jiraiya malas.

**"Haah yasudahlah kita lanjut saja ke...(Arisa memandang sekeliling) yak neji-kun saja deh"**

"Menurutku menunggu itu bagai burung dalam sangkar yang tidak dapat berbuat apapun, bagaimana denganmu tenten?" ujar neji yang masih menyiratkan kesedihannya.

"Um, menunggu hal yang tak pasti yang membuat dadaku sesak neji-kun." katanya,

"Sabar ya tenten-chan" ucap ino, " Um ya terimakasih ino-chan, kalau kamu bagaimana ino-chan?"

"Menurutku menunggu itu sebagai material untuk mempererat rasa kepercayaan dan kepedulian terhadap seseorang yang kita tunggu untuk berharap akan terwujud."

"Ahahaha tumben kau berkata bijak seperti itu pig"

"Diam kau forehead!, ne sai-kun apa definisi menunggu menurutmu?" Ujar ino sambil tersenyum.

"Menurut buku yang ku baca menunggu adalah hal yang sia-sia, tetapi entah mengapa jika aku menunggu mu aku merasa itu bukanlah hal yan sia-sia ino-chan" Ucap sai sambil tersenyum kepada ino , bukan senyuman yang biasanya, tapi senyuman yang tulus.

Semua orang pun tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu, 'ternyata memang hanya kepada ino dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu' pikir semua orang yang ada disana.

"Shino menurutmu apa menunggu itu?" Tanya hinata. 'Ternyata masih ada yang mengingat ku' batin shino, hahaha dasar shino.

"Menunggu itu...sabar," katanya singkat dengan wajah yang datar. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya dengan datar sambil melirik kiba.

"Yosh! Akhirnya tiba juga giliranku, kalau menurutku menunggu itu sangat tidak enak. Iyakan akamaru?" ujar kiba

"Guk..guk..guk"

"Oh ya bee bagaimana menunggu menurutmu?" Ujar jinchuriki kyubi tersebut.

"Menunggu~? Ah itu bisa kujadikan untuk lirik lagu rap ku, ne hachibi. yo~ arigatou naruto kau cukup memberiku inspirasi" kata jincuriki hachibi ini, tentunya masih dengan irama rapnya itu.

"Yo~ sama-sama bee, senang membantumu." ujar naruto sambil ber-tos ria dengan bee.

*Oke saatnya author muncul lagi hihihi*

**"Ehm, karna sudah semua, saatnya kita akhiri fanfic ini. Jaa minna.." Ketika megu melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya** "Hei tunggu dulu megu-chan..."

**"Kenapa itachi-kun hihihi" ternyata yang nahan megu adalah itachi-kun**

"Anggota akatsuki belum nih"

**"Oh iya megu lupa. Gomen ne, um kalau begitu gimana kalau kita mulai dari itachi-kun" sambil kedip-kedip.**

"Hn, menurutku menunggu itu membuat hatiku resah.. Tapi aku rela menunggu otouto ku tersayang." *peluksasuke*

"Cih! jangan sentuh aku ." ujar sasuke sarkastik, itachi pun pundung dipojokan.

Semua sweatdrop melihat adegan kakak adik itu.

"Sudah-sudah, selanjutnya aku saja ya," ucap kisame sambil menyeringai "Menurutku menunggu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan hiu-hiu ku, bagaimana denganmu konan?"

"Hmm menurut ku menunggu itu menyenangkan, karna sambil menunggu aku bisa membuat origami kesukaanku, kalau kau tobi?" ujarnya semangat.

"Um... apakah menunggu itu jenis permen lolipop juga?" Kata tobi sambil memakan makanan kesayangannya itu.

"Hah dasar tobi! Kau bodoh sekali un! Ne bagaimana denganmu danna?" Ujar pemuda bersurai pirang panjang a.k.a deidara.

"Aku benci menunggu" ujar sasori datar.

"Haah? Itu saja un?"

"Ya, kalau kau?"

"Menurutku menunggu itu bukanlah seni, karna seni itu ledakan, ledakan itu membutuhkan kecepatan,sedangkan menunggu itu terlalu lama,"jawabnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau kakuzu?" Tanya deidara.

"Tunggu sebentar tanggung, sebentar lagi aku selesai menghitung semua uangku." Jawab kakuzu.

"Demi dewa jashin! Kau sudah 50 kali menghitung semua uang itu kakuzu!" ujar sang patner. Semua yang ada disana pun sweatdrop mendengar penuturan hidan tersebut. ' Kurang kerjaan sekali orang ini' batin semuanya

"Aaah akhirnya selesai juga," ujar kakuzu, akhirnya semua yang ada disana kembali tersadar dari pikirannya masing-masing. "Oke, menurut ku menunggu itu tidak penting karna tidak menghasilkan uang, dan kau hidan bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar kakuzu sambil melirik patnernya itu.

"Menunggu...? Semoga kau diberkati dewa jashin..." Semua yang ada disana pun sweatdrop kembali mendengar penuturan anggota akatsuki yang terlalu percaya kepada dewa jashinnya itu.

'Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh' pikir semuanya.

"Yosh yang terakhir bagaimana menurut kalian pain, yahiko?" ujar sang jinchuriki kyubi.

*srak..srak..srak

"Bunyi apa itu?" kata sang pimpinan akatsuki.

"Apakah kalian semua-tidak mengingat kami," ujar zetsu hitam dan putih bergantian. "Huaaa mereka tidak mengingat kita..." ujar zetsu hitam, "Sudalah, lebih baik kita pundung saja dipojokan" ujar yang putih, "Ayolah kalau begitu"

'ANEH' hanya satu kata itu lah yang terpikirkan oleh mereka semua.

"Haaah sudah jangan dipikirkan mereka berdua," ujar sang leader akatsuki itu "Kalau menurutku menunggu itu membuat hatiku degdegan, kau bagaimana?" Ujar nagato sambil melirik yahiko.

"Menunggu itu hal yang perlu dilakukan jika kita menginginkan sesuatu, yah seperti itulah menurutku,"

**"Okeey sepertinya sekarang author beneran ha-"**

"Tunggu dulu author, kalian belum menjawab apa arti menunggu itu." kata naruto semangat.

**"Hemm baiklah megu-chan akan ngasih 2 definisi menunggu menurut megu"**

**Yang pertama definisi menunggu untuk umum. Menunggu itu adalah saat dimana perasaan dan kesabaran kita kepada seseorang sedang diuji.**

**Dan yang kedua definisi menunggu untuk 'dia' Menunggu membuatku tersadar akan satu hal, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. *curcol***

**"jangan curcol disini megu -_-."**

**"hihihi biariiin, kalau menurut arisa-chan apa?"**

**kalau menurut arisa menunggu itu udah biasa, jadi sama kayak konan-chan 'menyenangkan' karna sambil menunggu kita bisa melakukan atau memikirkan sesuatu.**

oke deh kayaknya segitu dulu jaa~

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Ohayo/konnichiwa/konbanwa minna-san... Megu disini... Gomen ne, megu dan arisa newbie disini, jika ada salah atau typo mohon maaf. Sarannya ditunggu :)

REVIEW Please :D


End file.
